A Dime For An I Love You
by Lady of the Lillypadz
Summary: "I love you" If I had a dime for every time I heard that. ON HOLD/BEING REWRITTEN.
1. Chapter 1: Trust issues

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran sadly. ;-; and my step-cousin will be helping me on this story since I barely update any story... Hehe... ~hides behind a chair~ Don't kill me... R&R, ask any questions you have, and enjoy!**

* * *

"Mama! Mama!" an 8 year old girl called happily, running into the house. "Mama! I'm home from school! Mama?" The blonde haired girl watched her mother struggle with several bags and suitcases.

"What is it Kazumi?" the mother asked harshly. Kazumi's eyes filled with tears and her mother scoffed. "Goodbye Kazumi. I don't need to be here when I could be in America with my true love. Why should I stick around?"

"Michiko! Michiko!" Kazumi's father yelled. "Don't leave. Please." Michiko smirked and turned away before slamming the door in her ex-husband's face. The man turned to Kazumi and with a loud **SMACK! **she was sprawled out on the floor.

"Amarante-san!" one of the maids cried out as he stormed off into his study to find a new wife, unsuccessful I might add. One of the maids carried the crying child into her room and put her to sleep. The next morning wasn't nearly as happy as the last yesterday's though.

"KAZUMI! YOU COLD, HEARTLESS BITCH! YOU'RE GOING OFF TO FRANCE!" Kazumi's father yelled at 5. The young girl bolted upright. "YOU WILL BE STUDYING MODLING AND I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU TILL YOU CAN GET ANY MAN YOU WANT!"

"Okay!" Kazumi replied, ignoring half of what her father just said. All she got were the words 'You're going to France.' and she loved France. The young girl sprang out of bed and ran to her closet to find one single outfit left. She threw on the lacy pink skirt and white tee-shirt before brushing out her elbow lengthened blonde hair that held a slight curl.

"Your car is ready, Amarante-san." a maid informed the young child who slipped on white socks that went up to her knees and pink high-heels. She ran out and jumped inside the car that took her to the airport.

_"Last call for the 6:00 flight to Paris, France." _the speaker called into the emptying airport. Kazumi rushed to the plane and took her seat in first class. Kazumi was picked up by a blonde woman and was taught French in a matter of months.

While she was 8, Kazumi attended academic school and modeling classes. While she was 9, academic school and she modeled many children clothing lines. While she was 10, Kazumi attended American school and modeled in America. At 11-12, Kazumi was back in Paris, modeling and attending school again. At 13-14, she was back in America, learning to be heartless, sexy, cold, and bitchy. 15-16 was when she went to the Arabian peninsula to learn belly dancing while modeling Arabian clothing. When she was 17, she returned to Japan.

When she was 8, she began building up walls that were made of abuse and trust issues. She put up a façade so that she would never be hurt again. If you first meet her, she'll come off as a cold, heartless, seductive, bitchy teen who has good looks, but nobody has ever seen her innocent side since she left for Paris. Will anyone ever see it again?


	2. Chapter 1 Kazumi it means beauty

**OK well hi...ANYWAYS. TO THE STORY! Kazumi means Harmonious Beauty, but her dad always told her it meant a cold heartless bitch, and she believed him. **

* * *

"Miss Amarante please get up," one of the several maids let out an miserable sigh trying to wake up the young maiden.

"Get. The. Fuck. Out. Of. My. Room." A cold response comes from underneath several blankets.

"Master Amarante told me to wake you up," She responds unfazed it seemed a daily routine,"He told me if you don't be on your best behavior for your first day of school, he will make you stay in the shed for a couple weeks."

At that comment the girl bolted from her bed. No one dared cleaning the shed. It was basically covered in cobwebs, stored useless stuff in there, and pitch dark. It hasn't been cleaned out for centuries making a smell reek from it.

"What do you want for break feast? Can you please tell me so I can ask the head chief to prepare the meal?" The servant asked the girl who was now raiding her closet for something wearable.

"Cereal,"she plainly stated laying her outfit on her bed.

"As you wish, but Miss...the school you transferred to...it" She tripped over her words trying to escape the intense look of her boss," It ...it has a uniform."

"Oh it can't be tha-" The girl stopped midway eyes bulging out of their sockets staring at a bright yellow dress with a brown bow tie, black shoes, knee-high socks, and a turtle neck collar.

"What the fuck is _that_?!" She screeched startling the poor worker.

"Miss your dad insisted that you wear it,"The maid pressed her making Miss Amarante scoff. The maid should of knew better trying to make a model wear a yellow monstrosity.

"Fuck him. He can go screw himself," She stormed passed her changing into the outfit she wished to wear.

* * *

**Kazumi's p.o.v**

"No way i'm wearing that. What the fuck is wrong with that school?!" I mumble to myself emerging from the bathroom fully dressed in something that wasn't..._that._ Running a brush through my waist long blonde hair I smile lightly to myself at my choice of clothes. I was wearing black skinny jeans, converse, an off the shoulder black shirt covered in glitter and the words 'LOL' etched on the front in big white block letters. I also had smokey eye shadow, 2 coats of mascara, lip gloss, and a black beanie.

"Now where did I put my bag?" I search my room that had a King sized bed pressed to the wall in front of the door. The bed had a red and black striped comforter and about 20 different types of pillows that were different shades of red and black. The floor was a soft dark red carpet, the walls were black with red zebra stripes, and the ceiling was a cream color as well as my door and windows. There was a desk in the right corner which had my family's company sleek black laptop on it. It had a cream swivel chair that was egg- shaped.

I spot my black Jansport bag stashed under neath my bed right near my hidden stash of Pockys. I shove a Strawberry Flavored one into my back pack along with a notebook and pen. Shifting the strap on my shoulder I was ready to embrace Ouran Academy..._I hope._ I place my hand on my bedroom's door knob swinging it open, and strolled down stairs. I made my way to the kitchen taking a seat on one of the red stools. The chief places a blue shiny bowl in front of me filled with 'Lucky Charms'. I gobble my food down, and exit the comfort of my house. Notice how I said house not home.

"Miss Amarante," the limousine driver bows taking off his driver's cap as he opened the door. I obediently got in hearing the slam of the door, and humming of the engine I waited for my arrival at the school I was dreading.

_If my mom didn't leave would dad like me? Maybe he hates how I resemble her to be honest i'm the spitting image of her. Tall about 5"8, curves, greyish striking blue eyes that clashed with my tan. Golden locks. I would hate me too. No I would hate her for back stabbing father. I'm nothing like that heartless bitch...or am i? She named me Kazumi for a reason._

"Miss we have arrived at our destination," I snap at of my thoughts realizing he opened the door for me to exit.

"You have got to be kidding me..."My eyes took in the so called "school". This was a fucking castle! ...Might as well add a fucking pink castle in their. I looked at my ipod realizing class started in about 2 minutes. _Oh well it can't be helped that i'm late._

I make my way to the main office which wasn't to hard to locate. Collecting my times table (A.K.A Schedule) I attempted to make my way to class. Key word _attempted_. I was now stranded in the North wing scanning the labels of the classroom. Maybe I should ask for help I dead pan staring at a tumble weed brushing past my converse.

"Are you lost?" I hear two identical voices ask from behind me.

"Wellllllll..." I whip around coming face to face with a set of golden eyed twins.

"HOLY SHIT IT'S AMARANTE-SAN!"They squeal while I just stare blankly at them," You're the model known for your feisty attitude on the runway! We're the Hitachiin brothers!"

"Oh does your mother own the Hitachiin 'Winter Collection'?" I ask receiving enthusiastic nods in return, "It's beautiful."

"Thanks Miss Amarante-san!" My nose scrunches at the honorifics.

"Please just call me Kazumi," I plead eyeing the grandfather clock against the cream colored wall," I got to go nice meeting you guys!"

"Where to?" They tilt their heads to the side smirks plastered on their faces.

"3-A,"I hear the final bell going off indicating I was REALLY late.

"Oh you're seventeen?" One of them questions. I just nod not really caring.

"We like older woman," The other one buts in smiling playfully at me.

"Well that's nice, but i'm sorry my grandmother wouldn't even suit your tastes," I spat storming off in another direction hoping to come across 3-A.

"Oooh feisty!" I hear them whisper when they thought I walked out of hearing range.

_Dumb twins. All i want is fucking directions so I can make a good- wait hold on since when do I focus on making good impressions. I need an Advi-_

My mental argument was cut when I crashed into a towering guy with spikey black hair and surprise surprise he was wearing a smirk.

"What the hell is up with all the guys at this school wearing a smirk?" I whisper to myself obviously he had super sonic hearing or something because his lips curled upwards at that comment.

"Hi,"A husky voice came out of pink lips.

"Uh hi Mr..." I trail off not knowing his name.

"Mori. No Mr."He answers my unasked question.

"Right Mori can you be kind enough to tell me where the class 3-A is?" I ask him hopefully he just nods, and walks towards the south corridor. I couldn't help myself, but my eyes were glued on his biceps. _How the hell is it that his muscles show through the blazer that's just weird...and a little hot. i mean a little..._

"Would you be kind enough to follow me?" He mocks turning his head around to see my gaze fixed on his arm,"Miss?"

"Oh right sorry!" _Crap he caught me staring!_ I felt myself blush as I followed him to the south wing stopping at a classroom.

"What the _fucking hell! _I passed by this door 20 times, but those twins didn't even say a word!" I growl earning a chuckle from him. He opened the door escorting me in. I felt everyone's attention turn towards me gasps and whispers filled the classroom.

"TAKASHI!"A yell emits while a blur jumps at the giant. The blur itself was a 7 year old kid with blonde hair and chocolate colored large innocent eyes.

"Aww what a cute kid!" I coo as he suddenly becomes aware of me. I swoop him into a hug not realizing I was giving him a boob hug (Face is smooched against well...her boobs).

"Um Miss..."He mumbles into my chest," I'm 17."

"Eeeeep!" I drop him, but he simply lands on his feet with a beet red face, "I'm so sorry I mean I didn't know and I thought you were 7. I'm so sorry Mr. HOLY SHIT I JUST GAVE YOU A BOOB HUG!"

"Gentlemen please take your seat. Lady come introduce yourself," A nonchalantly teacher ushers a red faced short guy to his desk, along with Mori.

"Hi i'm Amarante,"I hear gasps around the room probably since the company is one of Japan's biggest,"Kazumi."

"Any questions or comments?"The teacher asked from behind his desk.

"You." There were several hands up, and he randomly chose the girl.

"Are you the famous model Kazumi?!" She fan-girled.

"The one and only!" I gave her a three hand wave and 'thud' ...she fainted.

"Ooops..."

"Next," The teacher mutters wanting to continue his lesson.

"COULD YOU SIGN THIS?" A boy with black hair squeaks to me holding up a giant poster of me at my 'Summer Hitachiin Collection'. Basically I was wearing an orange ruffled bikini, tilting my body so it would lean to the right, and winking giving my signature three hand wave.

"S-sure?" I sweat-drop as to how the hell he pulled up a giant poster from thin air. Signing my signature across it quickly he let out a small 'thanks' and showed his friends.

"Right..."The teacher got up from his desk,"Last question Mr. Morinuzioka."

"You're name,"He points out ready to explain to the class it means cold heartless bitch,"It...it means The flower that never fades and ...Harmonious Beauty."

I heard a couple comments like 'Makes sense since she's a model' or 'Of course it would mean that look at her!'...But my mind went blank. My _dad_ lied to me. It never meant heartless. My mom named me Beautiful not a Bitch. HE _ fucking lied _ , but that's fine with me. because with my past i'll still be a cold heartless bitch.

"You may take a seat in front of Honey-san,"I tilt my head to the side,"Raise your hand please Honey-san."

"Hai!"I saw the "kid" I gave a boob hug to sitting by the giant guy, and took my seat. Kazumi _it means beautiful._


	3. Chapter 2 Host club!

"Does anyone know who Ankhesenpaaten is from the Ancient Egyptian civilization?"The teacher questioned leaving the class confused. How do they not know about Ancient Civilizations? We learned about that stuff in 5th grade.

I raise my hand, and he nods in my direction,"Ankhesenpaaten was King Tutankhamun's, or King Tut for short, half-sister whom he married."

"Correct!"he beams glad to have at least one un-idiotic student in his class of 30.

I simply zone out for the rest of class thinking of the schedule I had for the rest of the day. _Ok after school head home take a bath. 5:00 p.m. is when I need to head out for the shoot. Then I need study law and technology with the private tutor from 6:00-7:00. Then the rest of the day is off. Seems pretty simple._

I felt a hand shake my shoulder gently. Turning back I realize class ended I was probably to engrossed in my thoughts.

"Class is leaving Zumi-Chan!" Honey giggled realizing my dazed look. For some reason he was perched onto Mori's shoulder like a parrot.

"Oh my bad..."I sheepishly smile at him, and start collecting my things to go to my next period.

"Can you visit our club after school?"Honey pleads trailing after me.

"I'm really busy after sch-"

"We have cake?"He offers making me stop in my tracks. _They have cake. Cake. C-A-K-E. _

"Sure i-if you don't mind? Would I be intruding?"I question realizing they're still following me for some reason.

"We don't mind right Takashi?"The giant just grunts in reply to his question.

"Alright then! Oh and why are you guys still following me?"

"Our class is this way Mathematics,"Honey responds making me groan in annoyance. I don't mind that they're in my class it's just that you know..._mathematics_.

"Do you not like having us in your class Zumi-chan?"His eyes start to collect moisture, and what's with that nickname?

"N-no not at all Honey-chan it's just that I really suck at Math,"I assure him cheering him up. I don't want to get on this kid's bad side especially with that giant body guard Mori with him.

"Math is my favorite subject! You can take a seat next to me and Takashi so I can help you,"He offers kindly._ Maybe it won't be so bad._

Luckily when we entered I didn't need to introduce myself like the last class so I quietly to a seat on Honey's right. Mori sat on his left so Honey was squished in the middle.

"So class if the sides of the rhombus are congruent you need to figure out the angels..."Blah blah blah.

I reach into my back pack pulling out my box of strawberry pocky silently opening it.

"What's that?"Honey eyes the box taking his attention off the board for once.

"You never had pocky?"I gasp instantly pulling of the cap of the box. I take out a strawberry coated stick, and shove it in his face.

"Is it poisoned?"Mori asked me thinking about his friend's safety. In reply I took a large bite out of one and swallowed. He nodded at me , and then returned his gaze towards the plump teacher.

Honey slowly took a bite smiling after he swallowed."It taste yummy!"

"Here you can have it I have more at my house,"I shove the box in his arms, and take out my ipod. Plugging the yellow buds into my ears I put it on shuffle.

_They say she needs to slow down, the baddest thing around - Sexy Bitch David Guetta _

_Ok focus on the sheet of problems in front of you. If the tree's shadow cast a shadow of 52 what is the height? Err...Mind is now blank. Ok maybe instead of trying to do this ask for help? No psh when have __**I**__ ever needed help? Oh yea this morning...Maybe I can ask Honey._

I stare at him noticing he was already done and chatting with Mori while shoving a few sweets into his mouth.

"Uhh...Honey?"I pat his shoulder earning his attention making me turn crimson,"Ikindaneedhelpwiththepaper."

"What?"He was clearly confused at the pace I was talking.

"I ...I kinda need help,"I mutter my face even more scarlet if that was even possible.

"Oh sur-"He got interrupted by our classmates.

"I'll help you Kazumi-chan!"

"Here copy off of mine!"

"Uhh nevermind I think I got!"I nervously mention making them all take their seats.

_Maybe if I stare hard enough it'll poof! __**That's impossible.**_ _Ok who invited you here? Am I the only one who has a mini Kazumi in their head? They're kind like a chibi tiny version of yourself that's your voice of reason. Anyways back to reality._

"Zumi-chan?"Honey's voice broke my strange thoughts,"Class is over, and you didn't even do one problem!"

"Oh shit! When do we turn this in?"I stare around realizing they were all packed up and crowding the door so the bell can ring.

"Tomorrow,"Mori responds as I shove everything into my back pack.

"Thanks I got to go!"I run out of the class to hear footsteps following me.

"Zumi-chan! What class do you have next?"I hear a distant voice ask me.

"Science!"I yell back listening to the footsteps close in on me revealing Mori with Honey sitting on his shoulders.

"Stop running off Zumi-chan"Honey pouts making me bite my lip from saying 'Aww'.

"Sorry Honey, but I really have to go to class!"I quicken my pace noticing I had one minute before getting to class.

"If you would be wait for us you would realize we're in almost all your classes!"Honey giggles while Mori opens the door for us.

"Oh my bad..."I laugh taking a seat behind them.

* * *

**After school**

"Come on Zumi-chan!"Honey was bouncing with excitement dragging me to his club. We stopped in front of the third music room. _Maybe they were in the music club?_ The door itself was a creamy white outlined with gold, and golden handles as well.

"Stay,"Mori commands treating me like a dog. The two enter leaving me deserted and confused. _How long do I 'stay'?_

"Oh well!"I push open the doors to be blinded by a piercing light, and attacked by rose petals. One even managed to hit my eye making me annoyed.

"Ah my princess welcome to the Ouran High school Host Club!" A blonde welcomes me with a pure red rose. I take it from him examining it._WAIT HOST CLUB?_

"HONEY WHAT THE FUCK?" I yell making the blonde guy in front of me pale at my "vulgar" language.

"Hi Zumi-chan!"He waves like nothing just happened. Mori approached me with a red umbrella, and stared blankly at me.

"I told you to stay,"He moves his umbrella in front of me,"I got an umbrella so the rose petals won't hit you."

"Oh that's kind of you, I would of gladly excepted it if I didn't realize THAT YOU'RE IN A FUCKING HOST CLUB THAT AUCTIONS OF THEIR BODIES!" I screech making his hair sway to the right.

"Miss Amarante age 17 first name Kazumi, mother left her at the age of seven, Blonde hair, grey-ish blue eyes, 5"8, model for 16 years, heir to the Amarante company,has a sweet tooth, favorite snack pockys, attractive, known for her attitude, and fierceness, secret hobbies include singing, dancing, and playing the electric guitar, sucks at ice skating, rollerblading, and bowling,"A guy with glasses practically gave away my life story all stored in a black notebook.

"How the _hell_ do you know that?"I growl grabbing his tie so I was inches away from his face.

"I keep records of every one at the Host Club,"he simply states ticking me off even more.

"Miss please release him!" the blonde guy pleads making me drop the guy on the floor.

"Since you know my name,"I stare at the seven guys, A blonde idiot, Glasses- Stalker guy, Mori, Honey, Girly-brown hair guy, and the two devil Hitachiin twins I ran into," What's yours?"

"This is Kaoru and Hikaru Hitachiin," He points to the devil twins, "Haruhi Fujioka, Kyoya Ootri, Mitsukini Hanizoka, Takashi Morizoka, and i'm Tamaki Souh."

"We are the Ouran Host Club!"


	4. Chapter 3 KYOYA I'm GOING TO MAKE YOU

"Ah the Ouran High School Host Club is where the school's handsomest boys entertain ladies with waaaaaaay to much time on their hands. Just think of it as Ouran's playground for the extremely rich and beautiful!"The blonde guy babbled stroking my right cheek.

_Twitch_

"So what's your type?"He ponders staring into my eyes with excitement filled violet eyes.

_Twitch_

"There is the cool type, Lotila type, Strong silent type, or the devil/Mischievous/Forbidden brotherly act, OR the natural type,"He gestures to each 'Host'.

_Twitch_

"Or perhaps ...you're into guys like me,the princely type,"He whispers somehow inches away from my face.

_Twitch Twitch Twitch Twitch _

"THIS CLUB IS THE STUPIDEST THING I HAVE EVER SEEN!I mean how is stalker guy the "Cool" type when his looks can bury you underneath a mountain of snow?! Look at him! How is Mori the "Strong Silent" type when obviously all he his thinking about food. You wouldn't believe how many times his stomach sounded like a bear during class. How is Honey the "Lotila" type when obviously he's a short little man with a brain, but just has a fetish for sweets?! How is Haruhi the "Natural" type when he doesn't even want to be here? How are you the princely type when you yourself are an idiot?!"I breathe out,"AND MORE IMPORTANTLY HOW ARE THE TWINS A GOD DAMN PACK WHEN THEY ARE INDIVIDUALS!?"

"You're very observant miss,"Kyoya comments while I catch my breathe.

"I was simply waiting for lunch,"Mori comments sheepishly scratching the back of his neck.

"I'm a short little man Takashi!"Honey giggles making us sweat-drop.

"Is he still a short little man to you?"Tamaki questions from a gloomy corner.

"Yup! He may not like it from the exterior, but inside he's more of a man than you Tamaki,"I state hugging Honey from the side.

"To be honest I wanted to go to the market because they have a buy one get one free sale,"Haruhi bluntly replies making Tamaki crack into a million pieces.

"Oh cool I have to load up on some Pocky can I tag along?"I smile at him.

"Sure I don't mind, "He smiles lightly at me.

"You've been to a commoner store?!"Tamaki latches onto my side making a visible vain appear on my head.

"DO YOU NOT KNOW WHAT FUCKING PERSONAL SPACE IS?"I yell at him making the blonde idiot crawl back to the corner.

"Hikaru!"I point at the one at the left,"Kaoru!"

"You can tell us apart? How?"They both ask tilting their heads to the side hope swirling in their golden eyes.

"Well Hikaru is more obnoxious,"I respond earning a 'Hey' from him,"And in my opinion Kaoru is cuter!"

"WE LOOK EXACTLY THE SAME IDIOT!"They scowl, but I did notice a pink tinting Kaoru's face.

"Really? But your personalities are completely different. That you can't hide for one thing Hikaru is more hot-headed and has a short temper, Kaoru is the same, but more caring and sociable!"I exclaim striking a cord.

"That's exactly how I tell them apart,"Haruhi exclaims. Now that I look at him his features kind of resemble more feminine than guys. Oh well.

"Eh I'm hungry Honey-san can I have some cake you promised me?"He drags me to a table that was covered in sweets.

* * *

**Third person p.o.v**

"I'm kind of worried about our costumer,"Kyoya's eyebrows furrowed together as the rest of the members glanced at the 3rd year devouring cakes.

"Ya I mean sempi is going to get a lot of calories, then quit her modeling job,"Kaoru comments making Hikaru nod in agreement.

"So you guys haven't heard the rumors?"Kyoya mutters to himself, but obviously the twins picked it up.

"Oh yea the whole 'Single tear' thing,"They whisper leaving the rest of the hosts in the dark.

"Single tear?"Haruhi questions them.

"SO YOU GUYS DON'T KNOW!"They cry in hushed whispers.

"Whenever Kazumi-sempi cries she can only cry a single tear no-one knows why though,"The twins explain.

"IT'S SO SAD!"The twins, Tamaki, and Honey wail.

"What's even creepier is that Kyoya-sempi is worried,"Haruhi hushes down everyone.

"I'm just curious as to why she simply cries one tear!"Kyoya snaps back making everyone stare at him in wonder.

"Ah now I remember wasn't Kazumi-sempi you're first girl friend?"Tamaki asked him earning that slither of knowledge from Kyoya's older sister.

"Eh?!"Everyone else gasped staring back and forth between the Otori and Souh.

"That's none of your concern Tamaki,"Kyoya coldly responds flashing him a fake smile making everyone shudder.

"Know I remember you cruelly tore her innocent heart apart after her mother died what were your words , "I only dated you because of my father's benefit."?" Tamaki spat anger blazing in his eyes.

"That's true I have nothing to hide Tamaki. Please stop snooping in my past. Besides she doesn't remember us remember Tamaki?"Kyoya snarls back."I must go early to a meeting take care,"

"Uhh what just happened?"The twins question staring at the door Kyoya exited from.

"The Otori does remember what he did to her. Such a shame though...Kyoya dated Kazumi-sempi in elementary school, she found out that he was only dating her because his father asked him too. Kazumi ran away, and Kyoya didn't chase after her. He then left home five hours later to search for her because if anything would happen he would take responsibility. He found her on the sidewalk head cracked open and bleeding. Her dad found out she had memory lost so he moved to Ireland. She cried a single tear when she woke up. The something she can remember is that she doesn't have a mom, and her name, she works as a model."Tamaki sighed running a hand through his golden locks.

"HONEY-SEMPI YOU RAN OUT OF CAKE MAN!"Kazumi whines while they eye the mountainous pile of plates that used to contain cakes.

"How did she eat that all?"Haruhi sweat-drops.

"I thought I would never see the day were someone could eat as much as Honey!"Tamaki gasps.

"How is she still a model?!"The twins exclaim rushing towards her.

"I have a high metabolism why not use it?"She winks at them,"Where is Kyoya?"

"Right here Miss Amarante,"Kyoya emerges from the door acting like the conversation with Tamaki didn't happen.

"THAT JACK ASS!"Hikaru lunges at him, but is restrained by his younger brother.

"Woah calm down what did he do kiss Kaoru?"She teases.

"He broke someone's heart!"Hikaru growls eyes ablaze.

"Eh? Are you referring to our break up?"She asked making everyone freeze.

"It says you have memory loss though in my records,"Kyoya flips through is notebook rapidly.

"I just asked the nurse to say that,"She laughs munching on a slice of cake.

"Why would you do that?"Tamaki ponders.

"Hm? It's true I was sad that Kyoya was using me, but I found out my mom was still alive at that ti-"

She was interrupted by her ringtone of bells chiming. Flipping open her phone she answers it.

"_Where are you?!_"A voice hissed, rolling her eyes she replied to her obnoxious father.

"I'm at a club after school,"

"_Does it sound like I care?!"_**  
**

"Well you just asked me so I would assume so,"She responds sarcastically.

"_You little bitch! That's it one month in the shed!"_

"Eh? Thank you sooooo much father now I won't be able to see that hideous face of yours!"She beams hanging up the phone.

"What's the shed?"Honey questioned while she dug into a slice of Triple layered Chocalte cake.

"The shed is a little shack that has stuff overflowing out of it, and is pitch dark. Not to mention the horrible smell coming from it. Maybe I can pick up some scented candles from the market!"She muses not noticing the horrified expression of the hosts.

"That's what you get for arguing with your father,"Kyoya calmly responds getting into position.

"Kyoya your so uptight!"She laughs hugging his waist from behind.

"What do you think you're doing Kazumi?"He turns around facing the girl.

"Honestly I don't know! But eh you're too strict loosen up a bit! That's what happens when you listen to you're father!"She plants a kiss on the top of his nose making the rest of the Host's freeze.

"I'm going to repeat myself...what are you doing?"He whispers his minty breath hitting her face.

"Otori you stole my first kiss not out of love, but out of business. I'm going to do the same except this time...I'm going to make sure you willingly give it to me no?"She lets her grip of his waist drop, and ruffles his sleek black hair.

"I don't understand how this benefits you,"Kyoya walks away unfazed.

"Ah same old Kyoya!"She approaches him,"You're right it won't! But seeing you loose your cool for a second would be amazing! So Kyoya Otori I'm GOING TO MAKE YOU LOVE ME!"

The hosts sweat-drop at her outburst.

"Have fun with that,"Kyoya smirks at the determined 3rd year.

"In case you didn't notice your older than Kyoya-sempi,"The twins point out.

"Love knows no age!"Tamaki squeals rooting for Kazumi.

"Zuni-chan! Where will you stay?"Honey whines from his seat on Mori's shoulder.

"The shed it won't be the first time I stayed there,"She winks at him,"But how will I go by on food?"

"MY PRINCESS YOU CAN STAY WITH ME!"Tamaki hugged her.

"No way you pervert,"She mutters making him go back to his corner.

"You can stay with us!"The twins offer her.

"Sure!"She responds making while their faces light up with devilish grins.

"What have you done you just made a deal with the devils!"Haruhi complains.

"Hosting hours are about to start,"Kyoya informs making everyone except Kazumi stand in front of the door.

"Welcome."

"Eh why are they all guys?!"The twins cry staring at half the majority of their guests were male.

"We heard Kazumi Amarnante is here!"They gush and squeal.

'Wow it's extremely creepy how these guys are so feminine!' Kazumi shudders at the thought.

"EEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeeeeeeep there she is!"They start swarming the table with posters and such.

"Uh Kyoya what do we do?"Tamaki asked his best-friend who was typing away on his laptop.

"If Kazumi becomes a host the profits we would receive would go up 110%..."Kyoya types rapidly.

"Oh boy..."Haruhi grumbles it was just 2 weeks ago that she herself joined.

"KAZUMI WELCOME TO THE HOST CLUB!"The hosts chant making the girl smile. 'It can't be that bad.' She thought to herself boy was she wrong.


	5. Chapter 4 My best friends are the twins!

**Ok just not to confuse my readers a mini Kazumi is like her concious just mini version just think of her chibi style. So her and Kazumi mentally argue. I have one too , but I'm not the only one right? RIGHT?! Yup I'm insane ...And thanks to IggywiLLsaVeMe2012 for helping me and "going all nazi on my grammar" XD An amazing author this person! Check their stories out!**

* * *

"Hikaru give me back my clothes!"_Why did I agree to living with them for a month? __**A m-month?! **__Mini Kazumi just fainted...Anyways current mission get clothes back from that Hitachiin devil. You heard me right clothes. I was now rushing around the mansion clinging onto a white fluffy towel._

"Hikaru be nice it's her first day here,"Kaoru warns swinging an arm around my shoulder. I wasn't trusting that evil glint in the younger twin's eyes.

"Ya sorry,"He apologizes while I shake my ears out. _The _Hikaru Hitachiin is apologizing?!"We don't want anything bad to happen to her no?"

"Yea I mea-"He stops quickly flinging my towel off.

"YOU JACK ASSES!"Luckily I was wearing my undergarments (Bra and Underwear) but that didn't hide the invading red on my faces or their wolf whistles.

"You could be a Victoria Secret model with that body!"Hikaru comments while their gaze never leaves my body leaving me un-amused.

"You know what you guys can be?"I start emitting a deadly aura,"You guys can be buried next to each other no?"

"You guys already brought a girl home?"I hear the clacking of heels making my eyes widen. The creator of the Hitachiin clothes line was in front of me.

"Yup aren't you proud?"They beam while I awkwardly cover myself up with the fluffy towel discarded on the marble floor.

"Proud?"I hiss making them retreat behind their mom.

"Oh yea mom we forgot to ask can the model Kazumi can stay with us for a month?""THEY FORGOT TO ASK?!"Chibi Kazumi shouted before fainting again.

"Ah I'm sorry-y Mrs. Hitachiin for intruding,"I stammer blushing madly not sure if I should search for clothes or stand there in their uncomfortable gazes.

"I don't mind,"She chuckles a mischievous glint appearing in her eyes. Now I know where those two get it from,"I'm just curious as to why your half naked in front of two teenage boys. You made sure to use protection no?"

" I I mean w-we never did anything or in this case, Uh I mea,"I tumble over my words,"IT WAS HIKARU'S FAULT!"

"Nu-uh Mommy dearest I would never do anything like that,"Am I imagining things or is there a halo above his head?

"So now I find you accusing my sons?"She raises an eyebrow making me want to die. An idol of mine found me in this state.

"N-no well you see I was taking a shower, and was going to get dressed, but I couldn't fin-"

"Relax I was just messing with you,"She laughs making me breathe a sigh of relief,"But that doesn't explain why you blew off the photo shoot."

"Ah g-gomen!"I stutter beyond humiliated.

"Come on let's go!"She grabs onto my right wrist and rushes down the corridor making me drop the towel in all this chaos.

"Nice view we have!"I hear the obnoxious twins comment from behind us.

"Shut up you two!"I hiss turning around my blond hair flailing around madly as I turned to face the two idiots.

* * *

**Hikaru's p.o.v**

"Nice view we have!"Me and Kaoru high-five each other.

"Shut up you two!"Kazumi turns around facing us cheeks tinted a dark red blonde hair swaying madly as my mom dragged her to the catwalk half naked.

"I got it!"Kaoru whispers holding up his camera. To be honest the only reason we took her towel was so we can get a picture. Kyoya said something of making more money if he had a photo album of her. The picture Kaoru took was when he took of the white towel her eyes confused, pink lips parted slightly, and blonde hair swaying to the left.

"Nice!"I fist bump him and we run off to the catwalk.

* * *

"And try on this, and ooooh this outfit would look so cute, and" Mrs. Hitachiin was now throwing random things into my arms filled with clothes shoving me into the dressing room. I came out wearing a pink frilly maid outfit. _Gross._ Despite my opinion I put on the headband. I sat down on a pink Lolita bed hugging a plush light brown bear that was somehow taller than me. _It's pretty cute though...Wait why am I hugging it it's not part of the shoot! _My face heats up at the fact that i'm clinging onto a bear for no reason. 'Snap'. I see a camera man taking my photo completely catching me off guard._Great..._

"Aw Kazumi your so cute!"The twins coo hugging my sides. One outfit down 102 more to go.

**Time skip: After extremely long photo shoot**

"Th-that was so tiring,"I pant crawling towards the brothers.

"Hey Kazumi we kinda don't have a spare room to lend you,"Hikaru mentions.

"So you have to stay with us instead!"Kaoru smirks at my horrified face.

"What you have a fucking mansion there has to be at leas- You know what i'm to tired to protest right now I don't care where I sleep,"I sigh my feet suddenly weighing a thousand bricks.

"Wait right here then!"They run off into a direction as I chase their dust trail.

_That's weird why would they just run off after I agreed? _I walk into what I assume is their rooms and see them tearing posters off their white walls. Squinting closer I realize the posters are ...of me? Well this is awkward what should I do?

"Uhh..."I earn their attention making them snap their heads back,"I don't know if I should run or I should laugh it off. Or maybe do I admire you for being fans?"

"IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!" They yell at me ushering me out of their door.

"It's fine guys!" I assure plopping down on one of the three beds placed in their medium sized room my eyelids feeling extremely heavy.

"Alright,"They get into their own beds getting comfortable.

"Wait who's going to turn of the lights?"I ask my voice muffled by the silk sheets.

"Ughhhh,"They both groan. Lazy bastards. Throwing my covers to the side I drag my sluggish body to where I thought was the light switch.

"How do I turn this god damn thing off?!"I mumble scanning the wall for some sort of resolution.

"Hmm?" They appear on both sides of me,"Oh you just clap twice,"

"WEOTFWEHTTJWE!"Mental break down now appearing. I should of known considering they're rich bastards.

"Want to play wii?"Kaoru askes realizing we were all fully awake.

"Sure i'll whoop both you're asses in Mario Kart!" I snatch a wheel of their dresser as they set it up. After three grounds of them cheating and summoning blue turtle shells at me more than once I rage quited.

"Poor sport!" They tease. Well it's not my fault they always gang up on me and somehow end up tying for first place. That's just not possible!

"Ya ya," I mumble making my way back to the bed to mope about my defeat. If only I put the banana peel there, and then he would of been delayed then Kaoru would slow down to check on his brother's avatar then I w- Who am I kidding they probably have that game rigged.

"Hey Kazumi are you still awake?" Kaoru's voice bounces around the pitch dark room.

"Ya, but be quite I don't want to wake devil #1,"I say in a hushed whisper my vision adjusting a little.

"I was already awake,"he mentions from Kaoru's bed.

"You guys share beds?"I point out making them both shrug "KAWAII,"

"I think I just went death Kaoru,"He laughs.

"Hey your one of the first person we got along with so easily,"Kaoru smiles at me,"So thank you,"

I crawl to their bed, and the wiggle to the edge making room for me to sit.

"Thank you guys for everything,"I whisper beaming at them. _They're a pain in the ass, but they're my friends._

"G-guys LET'S PROMISE TO BE BEST FRIENDS FOREVER!"I shout closing my eyes, and waiting for them to laugh in my face.

"YEAH!"They agreed suffocating me with a hug.

"Us three!"

"Friends"

"Till' the end!"We laugh from underneath Hikaru's dog pile.

* * *

**Corny ending ik ik.**


	6. Chapter 5 Black Magic Club!

I_ decided if I wanted to get out of the devils home any sooner I need to actually wear the uniform no matter how fucking hideous it is. _

"I look ridiculous,"tying the brown ribbon into a neat bow I sigh running my fingers through my blonde hair.

"H-hey,"Kaoru tries suppressing his laughter seeing my mortified expression.

"I don't think I ever noticed, but that dress looks like someone took a piss on you,"Hikaru laughs eyeing my outfit. My blonde hair clashed with the dress, my tan making it look horrible, and my blue eyes making it unmatched.

"No sugar-coating there,"I mumble fixing Kaoru's tie.

"You know I can fix my tie by myself?"Kaoru peers down at my hands fumbling with the tie.

"What are you going to do about the uniform?"Hikaru questions watching me straighten his tie now.

"Done!"Patting his chest, and stepping back to admire the tie I fixed...kinda,"Go to school with it on?"

"YOU CAN'T GO TO SCHOOL LIKE THAT!"They pick me up by my arms, and run off down the corridors past many confused maids.

"Change. Now."They command shoving me into a dressing room, and handing me a female version of their outfit.

It had a black skirt that went mid-thigh, white under-shirt, black blazer with the Academy's logo sewed onto the right side, a black silk tie, and a pair of black 4" heels that consisted of black laces that criss-crossed up my calf.

"Does this make me look."I open the door stepping out,"Sluttish?"

"N-nah you're fine!"They drag me to a large table that could seat 60 people. Different types of food were arranged across it from eggs to fancy French cuisine.

"Clean your drool,"Hikaru mutters while I hastily wiped my mouth with my sleeve. Scarfing down my meal like I've never eaten before I swipe my back pack hanging on the back of my chair.

"Hey I just noticed where is your back packs?"I questioned exiting the black gate surrounding the Hitachiin mansion.

"Since when do we need back packs?"They reply entering in the limo.

"How should we mess with tono?"Kaoru asked his older brother racking his head for an idea.

"What if we order like...like a bear! Then makes sure tono gets "misplaced" into the cage,"Hikaru said high-giving his brother.

"Well that's rather violent you're not trying to actually hurt him tight?"I try reasoning.

"We are!"Their mischievous glint reappears making me shrink back in my seat.

"H-how about you take Kyoya's notebook, and frame it on him?"I suggest making them smile from ear to ear.

"Nice plan!"Hikaru fist bumps me while the limo comes to a halt in front of our school.

"Just one thing how do we get his notebook? He's the 'Shadow King' after all,"Kaoru points out as we enter the school gazes never leaving the trio.

"I can get it!"I smile devilishly. _The twins are affecting me to much!_

"Sounds like a plan Stan,"Kaoru laughs.

"Who's Stan?"Hikaru questions him making him shrug.

"No just No."I mumble shaking my head, and walking away from those two dorks. My eyes landing on a certain blonde and black haired duo. You thought Mori and Honey didn't you? Nope I mean Kyoya and the blonde idiot!

"Hey how are you two today?"I try making simple conversation pushing down all my feelings that wanted to burst from me.

"Senpi! You can't wear that's"Tamaki protests his face heating up as he examined my "uniform".

"But the twins made it for me..."**"Oh boy here comes the guilt trip,"Little Kazumi mutters fetching a large tub of popcorn. **My face resembles one of a puppy...who got bitched slapped,"Y-you don't like it?"

"N-no I mean of course I do, I mean MOMMA!"Tamaki latches onto his four eyed friend who shrugged the human sized leach off.

"Hello I'm doing fine Miss Amarante,"He gives me a smile with bull-crap written over it.

"Kyoya what's wrong?"I was actually curious.

"I don't understand why anything would be wrong Kazumi-senpi,"Sighing I grab his wrist and drag him outside making him squirm in my grasp.

"Let go."He attempted to give me his infamous death glare. _What if this was like a Pokémon game? Kyoya just used Death Glare. The move was ineffective! Kazumi just used-**"You're forgetting to help him!"Mini Kazumi yells flicking popcorn at me.**_

"Not happening Otori you tell me what's wrong this instant!"I plop down on a bench in what I assume a garden maze?

"If you will excuse me Kazumi class starts in an hour. I'm not planning to be tardy,"he sighs heading towards an exit.

"Not so fast!"I growl grabbing his hand, "Now sit down!"

"I'm not listening to you, but only doing this to stop your annoying pleads,"He plops down taking a seat...on my lap?

"Otori did you want to give someone a lap dance so bad? I'm pretty sure Tamaki wouldn't mind,"I laugh.

"You told me to sit,"he points out taking a seat next to me.

"Now what's up?"I ask staring into his oynx eyes framed behind a set of glasses.

"I'm just caught up in my studies nothing else,"he plainly replies jotting down a few notes into his leather notebook.

"Kyoya what can you possibly write in that?"Restraining my imagination from running wild.

"Nothing that concerns you,"he coldly replies wiping my smile off my face.

"Sorry,"I mutter staring at the red roses blooming around us.

"It's fine just please stop being such ...nuisance,"he picks himself up, and leaves me stranded. Sighing I rummage through my back pack in the front zipper. Pulling out a withered once purely red rose that Tamaki gave me.

"He may not love me,"I trace the rim of the black rose,"B-but I love him."

_"Nothing's fair in love and war,"_

"Who said that?"I search my surroundings noticing a dim shadow at the far left corner. Warily approaching it I see a boy covered by a cloak holding a cat puppet.

_"That's why if you join the Black Magic Club I'll place a curse on him as well as include Blezenef the vudoo' doll,"_

I couldn't help the giggles escaping my lips."I'll take you up on that offer uh..."

_"Umehito Nekozawa," _

"Well thanks for having me on board, but I'm a host,"I pout making him think reconsider possibilities as to how I can join.

"How about you join our lunch meetings?"he now stopped his hissing, and laughter which was along the lines of 'Fufufufufufu'

"Sure!"

"Now please follow me to the club room,"he instructs taking a shadow covered path me trailing behind excitement over flowing me.

"Welcome,"He whispers his voice barely auditable while he unlocks the basement door.

HOLY! The only light was supplied by melting wax candles, vintage furniture in the center, a book shelf in the far right corner filled with dust covered novels, and spell books, and shelves containing different colored liquids contained in beakers with fog oozing out of them.

"Do you like it?" he nervously asked staring at my reaction.

"L-like...MORE LIKE LOVE!" I gush. I've always wanted to see a place like this. I thought they only existed in movie!

"Neko-san this place is so cool," I sigh sitting on the vintage couch coughing as dust emerged from the couch.

"Thanks Kazumi,"he beams taking of his hood and taking a seat from across of me.

"Where are the other club members?" I question making him look up from his puppet.

"Oh they only come after school since we don't have club meetings before school,"He chuckles lightly.

"Neko-san thanks for being sweet enough to check up on me,"I hug him lightly smiling when he hesitantly wraps his arms around my waist.

"Are we performing a curse?"He asked me puzzled to the affection he was receiving.

"It's called a hug," I laugh realising him from my embrace.

"Ah a hug the type of curse that makes your target weak!"He dramatically cackles making me shake my head.

"Sure buddy sure,"I pat his hair,"We got to get to class see you later Neko-san!"

"Wait!"he hangs onto my legs,"We're in the same class!"

"We are?"that caught me off guard.

"Yup!"he said nodding his head enthusiastically.

"Alright let's go"I pull him off the floor as he dusts off his robe.

"Yes Belzeneff yes!" we rush to class.


	7. Chapter 6 Turtles & Vultures

_"THE LIGHT IT BURNS!"_Nekozawa makes a dramatic scene by lunging under mine, Honey's, and Mori's conjoined desks. We sweat-drop when the teacher gives us a murderous glare interrupting her review on the human reproductive system.

"Mister since you like making such a ruckus please read the second paragraph."

"The s-s-perm f-fertilized t-the egg...May I be excused I feel sick,"Nekozawa runs out of the room making us all snicker as he carelessly knocks over desks in the process.

"Mitsukini please finish were we left off."Mori coughed awkwardly letting silence engulf the wide eyed class.

"HAI...Ok the sperm? It fertilized the egg? Making a unborn offspring...OHH A BABY. During s...I'll sound it out! During s-eeee-xxxx the l-o-v-e-r-s should affectionately EMBRACE LIKE HUG!" I face-palm as Honey leans over the desk trying to finish the paragraph.

"Very good Honey-chan, now Mori please continue from the 4th sentence third paragraph."

"..."

"Mori?"I nudge him as he blankly stares at the textbook a small pink blush invading his tan face.

"Mori,"I whisper urging him to finish while trying to keep down my laughter.

"..."

"…"

"...Bathroom."He gets up his chair scraping against the marble floor, and dismisses himself from class. I erupt into laughter along with the class leaving a confused Hani, and a stunned sensei.

* * *

"I don't get it what was so funny Zumi-chan?"Honey whines from a top of Mori's shoulder.

"Mitsukini here's a cake,"Mori distracts him from the topic by waving a strawberry shortcake in front of his hungry eyes.

"Nice save,"I mutter rolling my eyes.

"KAZUMI!"I feel two things latch onto me.

"Hika Kao get the hell off of me,"I growl making their grins etch on their identical faces.

"Awwwwwwwww,"Hikaru coos.

"She made us nicknames,"Kaoru sighs starkly.

"LET'S GO TO THE HOST CLUB!"They exclaim dragging my withering body as Mori and Honey watch in amusement. Or at least Honey is Mori just has his usual blank face.

"No."

All three of them, (Hani, and the twins), perish over the two-lettered word.

"Why not?!"They exclaim making me wince at the volume of their voices.

"Because ...Tamaki is there and and like those creepy petals attack me and the boys are really feminine at this school and what is up with that painting?"

We all stare blankly at a portrait of a turtle slapping a white rabbits ass, and wearing a strange crown made of balloons. They were positioned over a poker table with a gaping goldfish staring at them.

"..."

"MORI!"The twins salute to him. Am I defying gravity? Nope Mori just hauled me over his shoulder and dropped me off on the elegant sofa located in Music Room 3.

"You're late,"Kyoya points out making Haruhi and Tamaki glance at us.

"OH MY MAGNIFICENT FLOWER I THOUGHT YOU GOT KIDNAPPED BY THOSE SHADY TWINS THEN WORLD WAR THREE BROKE OUT SO GEORGE WASHINGTON ATTACKED JAPAN AND JAPAN FLED TO CHINA AND CHINA FLED TO RUSSIA AND THE BLACK DEATH KILLED THE RUSSIANS AND THE RUSSIANS GOT EATEN BY VULTURES."

"Where do vultures come in all of this?"the twins mused in annoyance.

"Ya where DO they fit in Takashi?"Hani questions.

"It's all very simple you see some things like feeding off of dead things. The great demons struck by ugliness, but blessed with the beautiful freedom of wings that soar the pure blue skies coated with fluffy clouds. THEY They munch on the pale ivory skinned Russians-"

"Won't they be black,"Kaoru interrupts his useless banter.

"Ya I mean it is the Black Death,"Hikaru supporting brother's idea.

"And that's what doesn't sound normal to you guys?"Haruhi sighs.

"Haruhi since they were tardy that is 50,000 yen added to your debt,"Kyoya comments leaving him flabbergasted.

"WHA-"

"Awe come on baby,"I pout while he ignores my demands to free Haruhi of his debt.

"Don't worry I'll free you Haru-kun!"Suddenly something shoves her. It happened slow motion. First. The twins teased Tamaki about his idea. Second. Honey ate cake while Mori observed. Nothing abnormal there though. Then. Tamaki was chased by the twins knocking him into Honey's chair sending him flying into the air. After. Mori tried catching him by diving into the tile floor. He successfully caught Hani, however he ended up hitting Kyoya's leg making the pen he was scrambling things down fling into the air. The Dark King didn't even seem phased, and somehow by some dark force he made a new ballpoint black pen re-spawn. The black pen that WAS sent into mid-air hit Kazumi's back making her face plant into Haruhi's chest.

"JdndjendjemDjdmwjs,"She spoke muffled by Haruhi's chest.

"What?"Haruhi asked unable to understand his sempi.

"Adhehandiwnidnwkaldka"

"Excuse me may you please repeat that sempi,"Haruhi politely asked while everyone leaned in staining their ears.

"SHE IS A FUCKING A-CUP!"She screamed. Everyone froze.

"What I don't see any girls around here!"Tamaki chuckles nervously making Kazumi straighten her posture, and emerge from Haruhi's breasts.

"In case you forgot...I'm a girl!"Kazumi snaps blue orbs narrowing at the 'Prince' who was now sweating buckets.

"See Haruhi is manly look at the mustache he has!"the twins cried gesturing to a fake mustache slapped onto her upper lip.

"I didn't know I could buy manly for $25.50? Phew expensive!" Kazumi whistles fingering the price tag sticking out.

"Damn rich bastards,"Haruhi sighs in annoyance.

"So..."Tamaki whispers.

"Sooooooo," the twins echo, "How did her boobs taste like?"

They were sent flying into the air like the pen, but gravity is a bitch and forced them to splat onto the ground.

"Why were you late?"Kyoya questions darkly eyeing me.

"Ah well you see"I slip on a random banana peel making him tower over my frame.

"Takashi this reminds me of something,"Honey muses looking at their position.

"He's right,"Kaoru says unable to remember.

"HE PAINTING!"Hikaru laughs making Kazumi launch herself this neck.

* * *

_**SORRY I FORGOT TO UPDATE! I got caught up in watching Fairy Tail.'*Whistle whistle***_


End file.
